


Banner for Menirva's "Clipped"

by Neffie (originalneffie)



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalneffie/pseuds/Neffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Menirva for the first story in her amazing Learning to Fly series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner for Menirva's "Clipped"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clipped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497339) by [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/pseuds/Menirva). 




End file.
